The Wolf and The Fox
by Da'dtou-di
Summary: He is power and she is skill. He believed that none of the females from his planet survived and she believes that she is the only one who made it out alive. Both ran for their lives for seven years. Hurt, pain, hate, and betrayal is all they feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Wolf and The Fox  
**Rating:** M (for later chapters. Sex and violence)  
**Pairing**: Ronon/OC (who will be named in chapter two)  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate: Atlantis is not mine. If it was, Ronon would be in my bed right now ;P  
**Sidenote: **Sorry it's so short, I had a horrible flu when I wrote it. The next ones should be longer and more detailed. Please R&R.  
**Summary: **He is power and she is skill. He believed that none of the females from his planet survived and she believes that she is the only one who made it out alive. Both ran for their lives for seven years. Hurt, pain, hate, and betrayal is all they feel. But when they meet, new feelings arise. Lust, feed, and maybe even love. But these things don't come without a price.

**

* * *

**

"What do you think happened to them?" asked Teyla.

"The wraith, that's what happened," replied Sheppard.

The team was on an expedition, trying to find out what happened to an advanced civilization on the planet Aldeberon. About a week ago they lost all contact from the planet. However, upon arrival, they found a post-apocalyptic city, with the pungent aroma of death permeating their nostrils. The planet had earned a reputation as a luscious tropical rain forest paradise with extremely advanced inhabitants. But looking at it now, with the city in ruins, and fires taking down the forests, you wouldn't be able to tell.

It had all once been beautiful, just like the other planets, but it seemed that the wraith loathed beauty. Shattered pieces of stone, apparently from some statue of some sort, lay strewn about in the middle of the street. Enormous skyscrapers, that had once reached the heavens, lied as a sad salute to defeat across the deserted roads.

"Alright, Teyla and Rodney, go search east of here and try and see if you could find any survivors. Ronon and I will search west. Meet back here in half an hour and call if you run into trouble." Sheppard ordered as he walked off from the ruined city, and it's morbid aroma, with Ronon following right behind, into the tropic forest.

Teyla exhaled out a small, turned on her heels, and rushed off opposite direction with Rodney. 'This is the fifth city destroyed by the wraith this month.' she thought. The two stepped over old rotted tree roots coming up from under the ground and tried to move through the thick forest the best they could.

"I can't believe that Sheppard wanted to separate and go wandering around a planet that probably still has the wraith running around here too," groaned Rodney. " That's just what we need, having those things jump out of the trees and kill us. They could be anywhere at the moment. Just sitting there, watching us…"

Teyla shook her head and tuned out Rodney's rambling. Rodney had a horrible habit of doing that when he was scared. They had enough ammo to take on a few wraith soldiers, and they'd better hope that the wraith didn't out number them. And just like clockwork, wraith soldiers shot out into their view. Teyla didn't have time to count how many of them there were. Like a natural instinct, she fired her gun and called for help to Sheppard and Ronon over their communicator. She and Rodney tried to sprint away, but the jungle was unforgiving for most people. It seemed like it tried to stop their escape. The roots tripped them, while the branches scraped their body, cutting up their flesh.

Rodney turned back and tried to fire his gun at the wraith that were crashing after them, but he had horrible accuracy. He turned his head around just in time see to a gigantic low hanging branch in his way. Running at full force, he hit the thick branch and fell to the ground, completely knocked out cold. Teyla tried to get him up, carry him with her. The wraiths had caught up and were descending upon them quickly. She heard Sheppard yelling from afar. Teyla knew that they wouldn't make it in time. Time just wasn't in their favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: The Wolf and The Fox  
**Rating:** M (for later chapters. Sex and violence)  
**Pairing**: Ronon/ Adaria  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate: Atlantis is not mine. If it was, Ronon would be in my bed right now ;P  
**Sidenote: **Gah, it's not really longer than the other one –hits head-  
**Summary: **He is power and she is skill. He believed that none of the females from his planet survived and she believes that she is the only one who made it out alive. Both ran for their lives for seven years. Hurt, pain, hate, and betrayal is all they feel. But when they meet, new feelings arise. Lust, feed, and maybe even love. But these things don't come without a price.

* * *

Teyla, who crouched down by the unconscious Rodney, expected to feel some sort of pain from the wraith. Instead, she felt warm a liquid hit her neck and face. She looked up to see a red hair, female warrior fighting off the wraith. The warm liquid that splashed on Teyla turned out to be blood from the wraith.

Time seemed to slow down and Teyla's heartbeat began to blare in her ears. Her eyes followed the stranger's movement as watching a movie.

She saw the girl thrust her sword into a wraiths neck, twisted it sideways, thrust it to the left, and managed to decapitate another wraith right next to the one she was killing. This unknown warrior twisted and turned killing any wraith that dared to get near. Her skills were beyond belief.

Everything ended in only a few seconds. It took Teyla a few seconds to realize that the strange person was talking to her. Teyla shook her head a few times and tried to calm herself down. She let out the breath that she forgot she held and calmed her heartbeat down. It took Teyla a few tries to be able to get her voice straight.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear what you said," Teyla said after calming herself down.

"I asked if you were hurt," repeated the girl.

"No, just a few cuts and scrapes, but my friend here seems to be unconscious."

"I'm not surprised. He hit that branch pretty damn hard".

The girl looked like a warrior you'd see in an old time movie. Her hair fell in long waves and was deep shade of red, the type of red you see in only rubies, and held up in a high ponytail. . She had leather armor on and it fit her well, very form fitting. You could definitely tell that she was female.

The girl pulled out an old torn cloth and started to clean off the blood from her sword. While cleaning her weapon, she turned on her heels and started to walk off when Teyla called out to her.

"Wait!" she called after her

"Yes?" The girl said as she turned around with her eyebrows raised in question

"I.. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and my friend."

A small smile formed on the girls' lips. "Don't mention it. But I can help but wonder, who are you and why did you come here?"

Teyla sighed and began a small story about how these people's planet that got destroyed. And before the wrath completely destroyed the people's homeland, they sent out people to look for a new planet to make their new home. They found Aldeberon and transferred as many people over as they could. They had built a city and started a new life on the planet. But a week ago they lost all contact with the people who lived on the planet. They came to Aldeberon and saw that their fears had came true. The wraith had found the city, and both demolished it and killed everyone who lived there. She looked up at the unknown girl and asked her identity and why _she_ was here.

"My name is Adaria. I wasn't born here, I'm from Atteria," she said. She put her sword in her left hand and offered Teyla her hand to help her get off the ground.

While she reached down, she felt a horrendous stinging pain at her back. Before she could even turn around, a shock beam hit her in the same spot and her unconscious body fell to the ground. Standing a several feet behind, commander Sheppard aiming a gun set on stun right where Adaria had been standing.

Teyla's eyes went wide. She looked up at Sheppard.

"Why did you stun her!" she yelled at him.

Sheppard looked at her shocked.

"You screamed for help and we ran over here to see a unknown person, covered in blood, with a sword in her hand reaching down for you. I thought she was the person you were screaming about."

"No," she said in a frustrated tone while shaking her head violently. "We were attacked by the wraith, they out numbered us by four to one. Rodney managed to run right into a low hanging branch and knock himself out."

Teyla stood and Ronon came over and threw Rodney over his shoulder.

Teyla walked over to the now unconscious Adaria. "She," Teyla said pointing at Adaria, "saved Rodney's and my life." Teyla bent down and picked up the girl, then walked over to Sheppard. "The least we can do is take her back with us and make sure she's not hurt."

She gave Sheppard a glare that said not to argue with her, or there would be trouble.

"Do we even know who she is?" asked Ronon.

"The only thing I know about her is what she told me before Sheppard decided to shock her," she said while giving Sheppard an angry glare. "Her name is Adaria and she says she's from some planet called Atteria," she said while stomping off.

Ronon stopped in a dead halt with a look of shock on his face. His mind had a hard time grasping the fact that a person, a female person non-the less, had made it off his planet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Wolf and The Fox  
**Rating:** M (for later chapters. Sex and violence)  
**Pairing**: Ronon/OC (who will be named in chapter two)  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate: Atlantis is not mine. If it was, Ronon would be in my bed right now ;P  
**Summary: **He is power and she is skill. He believed that none of the females from his planet survived and she believes that she is the only one who made it out alive. Both ran for their lives for seven years. Hurt, pain, hate, and betrayal is all they feel. But when they meet, new feelings arise. Lust, feed, and maybe even love. But these things don't come without a price.  
**Sidenote: **Wow, I finally got it to be long Please R&R.

**Owl: **Thanks doll. Hopefully you'll like the this chapter )  
**Gaia: **Adaria isn't going to be happy when she wakes up. As you'll see soon enough. Thanks for the review.  
**Twitchinmyeye:** Hehe, thanks doll. Glad you like it so far.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

Adaria came to a few hours after being stunned and knocked out. She found herself lying on a bed in a bizarre room that she had never been in before. She sat up quickly and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Oh, you're awake," said Teyla as she walked away from the door.

Adaria quickly stood up and prepared herself for a fight. Teyla quickly held her hands up to show she meant no harm to the strange girl.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you," she said trying to calm the girl.

"You had one of your men stun me and drag me to an unknown place. How the fuck do I know I can trust you?" Adaria hissed.

Teyla tried to explain to her that there had been a mistake. That her commander thought that she was trying to kill Teyla. Adaria didn't look like she believed her.

"Look, if I really meant you harm, I wouldn't have had our doctor treat some of those grotesque wounds you had," she pleaded.

Adaria's eyes flickered to her left arm that seemed to be bandaged up. She huffed and shifted her body out of her fighting stance.

"Why?" she asked looking back to Teyla.

Teyla looked a bit startled at the question. "Why what?"

"Why did you bring me here? Why not just leave me where I was? Why take care of my wounds?" She asked.

"You put your life at risk to save me and my friend. You go through all that trouble just to have my commander make a stupid mistake and knock you out. I couldn't just leave you there. You saved me. The least I could do was bring you back and make sure you were okay. I have too much honor to leave someone hurt after they'd helped me," replied Teyla in a stern voice.

Adaria frowned a bit, but took a seat back on the bed, still never taking her eyes off of Teyla. She wasn't about to make the mistake of trusting this stranger again.

"So where exactly am I?" Adaria asked in a suspicious tone while narrowing her eyes.

Teyla slowly glided over to where Adaria was sitting and leaned up against a wall near the bed.

"You're in Atlantis," she replied back.

"I don't know where that is."  
"It's on earth."

Adaria huffed at not knowing about the planet and loathed the fact that she didn't know where she was. "So what exactly is this Atlantis place?"

Teyla explained how the people of earth found a secret base abandoned by the Ancients. How they had been the original builders of the Stargate. Teyla went on to explain that the Stargates are large ring-shaped devices created by the Ancients and scattered on Earth-like planets throughout the Milky Way and other galaxies as well. Stargates are used to open wormholes from one gate to another, allowing nearly instantaneous travel between them. She told her about the troubles they have with the wraith and how they feed on humans.  
During the whole time Teyla explained everything, Adaria listened carefully with her eyebrows raised in interest.

"The wraith have been a big problem for a lot of people," Teyla said, "They destroy every planet they come across and look for humans to feed on."

"You don't need to explain to me how much of a problem they are," Adaria said a low voice. "They came to my planet for no reason and started a war with us. They managed to get their filthy hands on me. I had needles shoved in, a tracking device implanted underneath my skin, which I later managed to get take out but nearly died doing it. I know first hand how bad these little bastards are."

Teyla began to give her sympathy to the distressed warrior, but Adaria held up her hand, a sign for Teyla to stop talking.

"I don't need your pity," she hissed. "All I need is for you to take me back to my homeland."

"I don't think that will be possible," Teyla told her, "You said that you're from Atteria, right?"

"Yes," Adaria said not liking the sound of how things were going. "What do you mean you don't think it's possible? I'm damn well going to get back there, whether it means using brute force on you to take me there." Said growled while standing up.

"You don't understand," Teyla said trying to plead with her. "Atteria is a wasteland now. The… The wraith destroyed your planet…" She paused. "I'm sorry."

Adaria looked at her in pure disgust. She wasn't about to take the word of a stranger telling her that her home was destroyed. She just wasn't going to believe it.

"You're lying," she hissed. "You're fucking lying."

Her heart sped up. There's no way her planet could be destroyed. She had to be lying.

Teyla shook her head and started to walk out of the room. Before she did, she turned around.

"I truly am sorry," she whispered.

With that being said, she strolled out of the room and locked the door behind her. She couldn't trust the girl in this state. She feared she might try to escape and kill anyone who stood in her way. Teyla would wait 'til she cooled down before going back in and trying to talk with her.

* * *

* * *

"So?" Sheppard asked as Teyla walked into the room where Rodney and Ronon were in. "How did it go?"

"Not good," she sighed. "She didn't believe me when I told her about her planet. I didn't even get to the part about asking her to stay here and join the team."

"Of course she didn't believe you about Atteria being destroyed," Ronon said. "You have no proof, and the word of someone she doesn't know isn't going to convince her."

Sheppard turned his head to Ronon and asked, "You said you knew her, right?"  
"Sort of," he replied. "I don't know her first hand. She joined our planet's army when news broke out about the wraith."

-Flash Back-

_  
There was a lot of commotion going at the base. Soldiers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Most of them darted off in the direction where an enormous group of people standing around something. _

_Curiosity getting the best of Ronon, he sprinted in the direction he saw the other guys running to. _

_"What's going on," he asked Doyle who sprinted up next to him. _

"I hear some chick just joined the army!" he said, "Can you believe it? Some female made it past the tests to get in here. From what I'm hearing, she one of the best fighters here!"

_Ronon raised his eyebrows at this. 'This should be interesting,' he thought.  
He slowed down and pushed his way up to the front to see a scene escalating into something that would probably turn violent. _

_Three soldiers were standing a few feet away from the new girl. _

_"Is this really necessary?" The girl inquired with a hint of amusement in her eyes. _

_"I'm not about to let some damn female into the army," growled one of the soldiers. _

_"Yeah," yelled the second one, "We'll show the commander that you don't belong here!" _

_Shaking her head and letting a smile slip on her face, she put herself into a fighting stance and signaled the three men to come and attack her. _

_The three charged at her and she grabbed the closest one near her. She grabbed the collar of his shirt with her right hand and grabbed his belt with her left. Using his own momentum, she spun her self around and threw him over her. _

_She then spun around in time to elbow the second guy right in the nose, breaking it in the process. Crimson liquid gashed out everywhere. She then kneed him in the stomach and shoved him to the ground. _

_The third guy had enough time to grab her throat and slam her violently onto the ground. She curled her hand into a fist and punched him right in the diaphragms. He let go of her throat and tried to re-gain his breath. She curled her left fist and hit him right in his left eye. She threw him off her and stood up quickly. _

_The first guy managed to get up and started to swing at her. She glided and avoided each of his punches and hit him right where his jaw was connected to his head. The impact forced his jaw to shatter. He slammed into to the ground holding his now dislocated jaw. _

_All three slowly backed down and retreated away, shoving their way through the crowd. Half the crowd laughed at the fleeting men and the other half hollered in excitement. _

_The commander who had let her join was standing in the crowd. He had a smirk on his face after seeing the show. He knew she could fight, but never thought that she could fight like that. He made the right choice in letting her join. Tough girl, that one. _

_He stepped forward and yelled at the men to departure. _

_"The show is over you grunts!" he yelled at the men. _

_The crowd started to deteriorate and head back in the direction of their quarters. _

_'Impressive,' Ronon thought. 'I don't think I've ever seen a woman fight like that.'_

_He followed his friend Doyle up to the girl who looked like she heading back to her own quarters as well. _

_"I knew that the kitten had claws, but damn, I didn't know that she had fangs too!" he teased the girl. _

_The girl spun around with a scorn on her face. But when she saw who had teased her, she quickly smiled with a tiny twinkle was in her eyes. _

_"You've seen me fight before Doyle," she replied back with a Cheshire cat grin. "You've seen me take on more men than that." _

_'Hmm,' Ronon thought, 'seems like those two are friends'.  
_

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Some of the guys didn't like the fact that a woman joined." Ronon said to Sheppard. "Some of them even challenged her to a fight to show the others that she didn't belong there." Ronon smirked. "She beat all of the people who challenged her."

"Well, she's got a military background. That's good," Sheppard replied.

"I take it that it was very uncommon for a woman to know how to fight like that?" Teyla asked Ronon.

"Yes. Until her, it was pretty much unheard of. From what I saw, she's a good fighter."

He got up from the table he'd been sitting on and headed out the door. He figured he should go tell the warrior that their planet had been destroyed. He might be the only person she would believe. But he knew it wasn't going to be a fun conversation.

Ronon walked down the hallway in the direction where Adaria was being held. He reached the door and punched in the code to unlock it. The door opened and he stepped inside. He looked around, but the girl didn't seem to be there. Before he could walk in any farther and close the door behind him, a fist flew at him from the left.

Startled, he snapped his head back, grabbed at the arm and threw the person to the ground a few feet away. He quickly stepped forward and closed the door behind him.

"Nice try," he said, "but I'm not that easy to trick."

Adaria pushed herself off the ground and growled slightly at him. She stood completely up and took a fighting stance. She wanted out of this room. She felt like a caged animal.

"Please," Ronon said raising his hands, "don't make this any harder then it needs to be."

Adaria stayed in the position she was in, waiting for a chance to knock this guy out.

'Damnit,' Ronon thought, 'I have to think of something that will make her trust me slightly'.

An idea popped in his head.

"Doyle used to call you 'kitten' to get a rise out of you," he said.

Adaria looked shocked. 'He knows Doyle', she thought. Calming herself down, she rested her hands down by her side, walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"How did you know Doyle?" she asked.

Ronon walked near her and crouched down in front of her a few feet away.  
"He and I were friends in the army," he replied.

Adaria eyes widen a bit. "Then you're from Atteria," She said with a sparkle in her eyes.  
Ronon nodded.

"Then that other girl was lying. Atteria can't be gone. I mean, you're here. So we must have won the war," she said with a bit of hope in her voice.

Ronon's expression fell a bit as he frowned.

"What?" Adaria said, not liking the look on his face.

"Atteria's gone," Ronon whispered, not wanting to say the words out loud. "The only reason why I made it off the planet alive is because the wraith captured me. As I believe they did with you." He said meeting her eyes.  
Any hope that had been held in her eyes vanished. Shocked replaced her hope, and soon anger would take over her shock.

"No," she said, not wanting to believe what he said. "Atteria can't be gone. My home can't be destroyed," she said trying to convince herself more than Ronon could.

"Atteria's gone." Ronon said. "You can say 'no' all you want, but it's not going to change the truth."  
Adaria tried to control her breathing. She let her anger take over, but it wouldn't last long. She counted on her anger to keep her strong, but after hearing the news about her home, not even her anger could cover her sorrow.  
"Get out," she growled at Ronon.

Ronon was about to say something, but she yelled at him again to get out before he could get a word out.  
"Did you not hear me!" she yelled at him. "I told you to get the hell out of here and away from me!" she screamed.  
She wouldn't let him see her cry. She wanted him out before did.

Ronon saw what she was trying to do so he got up and left. He would leave her to mourn without the embarrassment of someone watching. It was the least he could do.

Adaria saw him close the door behind him. She still tried her best to fight off her tears. It would be a failing battle. She felt her eyes sting and hot tears run down her cheeks. She pulled her knees up to her chest, rested her elbows against her knees, and rested her forehead in her hands. She cried without a word, letting the hot tears run down her cheeks.

The first time in over a year, she cried at the knowledge of knowing her loved ones were most likely dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Wolf And The Fox  
**Rating:** M (for later chapters. Sex and violence)  
**Pairing:** Ronon/Adaria  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate: Atlantis is not mine. If it was, Ronon would be in my bed right now ;P  
**Summary:** He is power and she is skill. He believed that none of the females from his planet survived and she believes that she is the only one who made it out alive. Both ran for their lives for seven years. Hurt, pain, hate, and betrayal is all they feel. But when they meet, new feelings arise. Lust, feed, and maybe even love. But these things don't come without a price.  
**Sidenote:** Been really busy, so I haven't had much time to update. Plus, I want more reviews Xx

* * *

Chatper Four

* * *

Adaria stalked down the hallways, heading toward the training room. The conversation with Colonel Sheppard was very intriguing, and yet a bit disconsolation. After seeing her now wasteland planet on what these people called a satellite, Sheppard explain her options. She could be either join the team or returned to any plant she wished. But before he let her consider her options, he reminded her that she didn't have a home to go to. After contemplating the idea in her mind, she decided that it would be best for her to join. Having no place to go, she didn't really have much of a choice.

She was a bit aggravated by the guard that was ordered to follow her around. Since she wasn't completely part of the team, Weir wanted to talk to her before making any decisions; so a guard followed her around to make sure she didn't raise any havoc in the base. He looked like your typical guard. Equipped with guns, knives, and wearing bullet proof armor. Not to mention a stern look like most guards had. But his eyes failed his face. They were shining sapphires that held certain type of kindness to them, the type that you don't see in someone who hasn't actually killed someone. She bet that the guard was new to the job.

But having a guard did have its advantages Adaria thought as she came to a halt. She cocked her head to her guard and asked where to go from there. He pointed left and she walked off in that direction. It was very helpful to have him around to help her guide her way through the base. After all, she'd never been here before and the base seemed all too much like a maze.

Adaria stopped in front of a door that she guessed why the training room. Being in her quarters for that long of a time seemed like a cage to her. She felt like an animal that couldn't stretch its legs. Meditation just wasn't working for her, and she wanted, no, needed something physical.

Opening the door, she was greeted to a very calm ambience type room. The light was dim, yet made everything very visible. A massive mat lay on the floor and the room was very spacious. More than enough room for her to maneuver around. Her eyes darted to the left wall closeted to her and saw a hefty size bamboo staff. Picking it up and gliding to the middle of the room, she began her training. She practiced all of the traditional stances. Spinning the staff around, she twisted her body around the mat, working up a sweat.

She hardly noticed a masculine warrior walk into the room, his eyes following every curved of her body as she 'danced' around the room.

* * *

* * *

Ronon headed in the direction of the training room, hoping that no one would be there at this time of day. The base was enormous, but he sill felt all to crowded. An aching feeling started to set in him arms because he hadn't trained at all today. It felt like an overload of energy was placed in his body and he needed to release it.

He made his way to the room, only to find a very arousing site in front of him. Adaria practiced her fighting with a long bamboo staff. She moved about the room in very tight, hip hugging, onyx colored pants, and form fitting white top that was cut off so it showed her midriff, that she most likely was giving to her from Teyla.

Her body looked so inviting as her breath came out in heavy pants and her skin glistened with a light layer of sweat. Her waste length red hair, that would make any ruby jealous, was tied up in a high ponytail and flowed around her body when she moved. She looked like a warrior goddess.

Ronon realized that he wasn't breathing. Her body captivated him to the brink of being completely breathless. He had never seen a woman so alluring before. Her body movements held so much elegance and yet he knew that she was very deadly. She had already intoxicated his mind with naughty little thoughts of her. Ronon knew that this girl was poison, a type of poison that would be sweet to taste.

Adaria finally noticed that someone had entered the room and paused what she was doing. She looked at Ronon, trying to catch her breath, and raised an eyebrow in question.

Ronon pushed himself off the door and walked near the weapon rack.

"Not to shabby," he said to Adaria while throwing a glance her way.

"Thanks," she said as a smirk slipped on her face. "You know how to fight with these?"

"Yes," Ronon said with a hint of pride in his voice, "I've been trained quite well with these."

He then proceeded to pick up a staff similar to Adaria's and turned back facing her.

"Care to spar a bit?"

"Sure." She said back with a sly smile on her face. It had been so long since she sparred with another person. She was quite glad too finally after all these years to be able to spar with someone. Plus, she wanted to see how skilled this guy was.

Ronon walked over to Adaria and took place a couple feet away from her. After both of them bowing their heads quickly, they attacked. Ronon was faster then she expected. She hauled her body away from his attacks and dodged any blows from his staff.

Adaria noticed something that exasperated her. When Ronon would come close to hitting her, he would hesitate slightly. She became very abhorrence at the fact that he was going easy on her. Most likely because she's a female.

A small growl emerged from the back of her throat. She pushed herself behind Ronon and kicked the back of his knee, causes him to plummet onto his knees. Adaria wrapped her arm around his throat, constricting him in the process. Dropping her staff and snatching a hefty amount of his hair, she jerked his head back toward her so she could take directly into his right ear.

"Either you fight to your culminate and stop going easy on me, or I'm leaving." She hissed at him. "Stop being so pathetic".

With that being said, Ronon twisted his right arm backwards, making his elbow smash into the side of Adaria's face. The impact caused Adaria to let go her of her grip and be thrown backwards. A coppery taste flooded her taste buds.

'Now that's more like it,' she thought blithely.

She expeditiously snatched her staff, spun herself around to block attacks that Ronon was discarding at her. He made no expense to go easy on her now. They both fought to their fullest. Well, not to their complete fullest. If they fought to their complete fullest, only one of them would leave the room alive.

Adaria then did something unexpected. She launched her in the air to an inhuman height. She pressed her feet against the staff and pushed downward. Ronon didn't expect this but instinctively thrust his staff upward. Both staffs simultaneously made contact to both their heads, causing both warriors to be slammed into the ground.

They both stood up a couple of feet away from each other. Ronon's vision blurred while Adaria's clutched her head. Black spots showed everywhere as she stumbled. She turned her head and made direct eyes contact with Ronon. She then wavered and slammed into the ground, completely unconscious. Ronon shook his head and tried to walk near her, but couldn't seem to figure out how his legs worked. He tried to blink the away his blurry vision while his mind tried to make sense of things. The last thing his thought, before he fell to the ground, was how strange her cat-like eyes were.


End file.
